


Out like a light

by mushroom_chairs



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede Lives, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Breakfast, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, For a Friend, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, Morning Cuddles, Tired Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroom_chairs/pseuds/mushroom_chairs
Summary: Gently running her fingers through his hair, murmuring sweet nothings to him, she smiled at how relaxed he was. She loved when he looked like that. Maybe she should wake up earlier from now on.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Out like a light

**Author's Note:**

> AKKAKSK HELLO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AAAAAAAAAAA

One thing to know was that, Kaede Akamatsu, was not really a morning person. She was more of a 'I'll wake up at 8:30 and get ready in 5 minutes and then head out with 10 minutes to get to my destination' type of person. For the most part she was okay with waking up late, her boyfriend was always there to gently push her so she would wake up. Usually she woke up and the first thing she saw was his golden eyes, those same eyes filled with love, how she loved those eyes. But now? Oh now she had woken up way before her boyfriend had. That's actually saying something as he wake up and 7, even on days off, but now she was the one up! Opening her eyes was a mistake, the bright rays of light blinding her, her hand covered the blinding ray.

The fact she was up early made her sit up right, the time telling it was 6:30, that was way before she woke up. Way before! Stretching her arms out she glanced over to her lover, he seemed even more tired. 𝘖𝘩 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯! 𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥... Sighing she positioned his head carefully in her lap, minor grunts from the sleeping boy but otherwise he slept soundly, looking at him she smiled. She loved Shuichi with all her heart! I mean who couldn't? He was handsome, he knew what boundaries were, he was observant and took time to help that person in need, he was perfect honestly! Though what she never understood about him why he seemed so hesitant when he was asked an opinion. Shuichi had joined a debate class so he was bound to be good at reasoning and defending his points but, he never said what they were. He just kept quiet (he already was quiet in general) so Kaede never really understood him. Running her fingers gently through his hair she smiled, she'd never see him this relaxed now that she thought of it. Debate classes and regular classes must be stressful for one person. Maybe she should wake up earlier to see him in his morning glory. 

She planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Maybe not the greatest of choices.

He stirred, shutting his eyes, " Mmmh,, a bit pl-pleaseee... " He muttered out. Kaede grinned lovingly, gently running her fingers through his hair. So maybe waking up early wasn't so bad after all. "Good morning sweetheart.. ! " Shuichi opened his eyes, those golden eyes, honestly if Shuichi kept that up ( he barely woke up so maybe she should calm down) Kaede would smother him in kisses! Actually, that doesn't seem like a bad idea! Positioning herself where his faces was accessible, she began leave kisses of all types on his face, his sweet giggles encouraging her. If she could, Kaede would give the world to shuichi. Shuichi was so deserving of everything Kaede couldn't help but swoon over him. 

She was still pretty much that same love sick high schooler she once was, maybe still in high school but more mature! 

She stopped her kissing and gazed at him, he gazed back, full love between them. "Should we,, get up? " Shuichi asked. Kaede pondered, she still wanted to sleep in because it was still early but another part of her wanted to get up and enjoy the early day, "let's get up! Come on, let's make breakfast yeah? " Shuichi smiled and nodded. They both got up and made their way to the kitchen, Kaede smiled at the sight on front of her. 

She loved him with all her heart and forever she will.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT'S SHIRT SHAWTY 😭😭😭😭😭😍😁🥶😻😁🥶😁🥶😭😍😭😍😭


End file.
